


Stupid Love

by jozka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stupidity, i did not read this through, i don't know anything about ginjima but i think all inarizaki players are lil bitches, i'm also posting it while drunk so read at your own risk, they're third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jozka/pseuds/jozka
Summary: When Suna finds himself googling “is stupidity contagious” at 3 am, he knows he’s truly lost it.(or a mess of a fic where suna consumes way too much coffee and worries about losing braincells)osasuna week day five prompt coffee
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 263
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	Stupid Love

When Suna finds himself googling “is stupidity contagious” at 3 am, he knows he’s truly lost it.

There’s an empty coffee mug beside him, it’s been refilled two times already and he knows that what he’s doing isn’t healthy in any sort of way but he can’t help himself. Something is seriously wrong with him and he’s got to figure out what it is.

Although his grades aren’t the best, he’s not someone who would be considered academically bad. He has never failed a class in his life, and he wants it to stay that way, but lately he’s been having trouble with keeping up.

Suna is usually a very perceptive person, but he can’t for the life of him figure out where he went wrong. 

He would sit in class with his assignment in from of him and totally space out. No thoughts, head empty. Except, that’s not really true. He would have thoughts sometimes, just not ones related to the subject at hand.

He would think about the morning practice, or about what he’s going to eat for lunch that day, or about afternoon practice, or if he had a free period that day he’d plan what to do during that time. He’d also just space out a lot, finding himself staring at something random, more often than not at the person sitting in front of him, which just so happens to be Osamu.

Suna is pretty sure he knows the outline of Osamu’s back better the back of his own hands.

He’s also started consuming a dangerous amount of coffee.

So yeah, something is wrong with him.

And google is not helpful.

—

“Are you sure you should be drinking that?” 

Suna had just picked up a can of iced coffee from the vending machine outside the gym when Ginjima approaches him and questions his life choices.

“Yes,” Suna says and pops it open while maintaining eye contact, daring Ginjima to comment on it any further. He doesn't, he just shrugs his shoulders and moves past Suna to get a drink for himself. 

“So how come you’re now a living overworked student stereotype?” Ginjima asks while looking for coins in his pocket.

“Because I am an overworked student,” Suna simply states and takes a sip of his coffee. He’s not well versed enough in coffee culture to know if it’s good or not, all coffee kind of tastes the same to him, which is bitter. And this case, cold.

“Hmm, but I feel like there’s something else going on too, I’ve never seen you like this, all worked up over school so why would you start now?” 

Ginjima makes a great point, Suna has never struggled with his studies before, and he’s not really worried about anything else going on in his life right now. All he does is eat, sleep, go to school and play volleyball. 

And hang out with friends.

“Gin, do you think being surrounded by people who are,” Suna struggles to find the right words for a second, not wanting to come off as too rude, “less intelligent, will also make you less intelligent?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“Because I've been hanging out with the twins a lot lately after school and I feel like the more time I spend at their house, the more stupid I get,” Suna confesses.

Ginjima snorts and some of his blue sports drink slips out from the corners of his mouth and drips down his chin before he wipes it away.

“I think it’s common to change your behavior to fit those around you? Like for example how you speak and act more formally when you’re around strangers or people you respect, so it’s natural you’d act more stupid when you hang out with those two.”

“Yeah I know that, but it’s not only when I’m physically in their presence, I just can’t seem to focus on anything at all lately, and I have had weird dreams the last week.”

“Dreams about what?” Ginjima asks, curiosity visible in his eyes.

“I don’t remember, I just wake up and feel like I haven’t slept at all,” Suna lies, because he does remember his dreams, it’s just too embarrassing to admit that he’s been dreaming a lot about Osamu. 

The dreams aren’t about anything weird, just normal daily situations. He’s dreamt about the two of them having lunch in the classroom, studying at Osamu’s house, playing volleyball in the gym and taking naps in Suna’s sunny backyard. It’s not that he’s never dreamt about his friends or teammates before, it’s just that lately it’s only Osamu, which makes Suna suspect that he’s got something to do with his declining intellect.

“Maybe you should go to the nurse,” Ginjima suggests. “Or maybe you should just call in sick tomorrow and try to get some sleep.”

“Or I could try to avoid Osamu, I spend the most time with him so I think he’s the biggest culprit.”

“Hah, good luck with that, we have class in thirty minutes.”

—

When Suna first met Osamu he thought he was the quiet and recluse type. That idea was soon tossed into the nearest bin. On their first day of high school, both of them sat in the middle of the classroom, not at the back with the rowdy slackers and not in the front with the nerds but in the perfect middle ground. They didn’t speak to each other for the first few days, not until they saw each other at volleyball practice and Suna called him out for disrupting it. Osamu had been aiming all of his serves at the back of Atsumu’s head, apparently the twins had had an argument over a stolen jacket earlier that morning. After confronting him about it, Suna guesses he earned some of Osamu’s respect.

Even though they were teammates and classmates, Suna didn’t consider Osamu a friend until a bit into their second year. He doesn’t know exactly when they crossed that line, it wasn’t a single defining moment as much as it was something that steadily grew over time. It was finding out that they have things to talk about that isn’t related to schoolwork, it was walking to convenience stores after school together to get snacks, it was studying at each other’s houses and it was realizing that their silences aren't awkward, they don't always need a constant flow of communication.

Hanging out with Osamu has never been uncomfortable or demanding before, it’s never been weird, but now the two of them are having lunch at their desks and Suna finds himself spacing out. His gaze is fully focused on a mole on Osamu’s left arm, poking out right under his rolled up shirt sleeves, and whatever Osamu is saying is going through one ear and right out the other.

“Hello, earth to Suna,” Osamu says, waving a hand in front of Suna’s face to get his attention. It works and Suna snaps out of his trance to be met with a concerned face. “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, I just have a lot on my mind,” Suna says even though that’s not really true. The only thing on his mind is that little brown dot on Osamu’s arm and how weird it is that Suna kind of wants to poke it.

Osamu has a lot of moles, more than Atsumu. Suna knows this because he’s shared a changing room with them for two and half years. He’s never thought about poking them before, which is maybe yet another sign that something is wrong with Suna. He fights the urge to reach out and just press a finger to it. It would be easy, Osamu is really close to him, he could even make it look like an accident if he wanted to.

Osamu looks at him questioningly, like he’s waiting for an answer, but Suna never heard him say anything.

“Did you say something?”

“Ah never mind,” Osamu waves it off. “Here, try this,” he says and places something from his lunch box in Suna’s.

They eat in silence for a while, until Suna decides to somehow confess what’s going on.

“My grades are slipping, and I’m having a hard time taking anything in during class.”

“I see,” Osamu says while chewing. A piece of carrot falls from his mouth and lands back into his box, Osamu brings it back into his mouth in his next bite. It’s kind of disgusting. “I guess that means we gotta study more, I can be your tutor.”

“Don’t you have worse grades than me?” Suna retorts instead of saying what’s really on his mind, how he thinks his study sessions with Osamu is the actual cause of his academic demise.

“Not if yours are slippin’.”

“I guess that’s true.”

Suna tries to come up with another excuse for why he can’t study with osamu but is rudely interrupted by the door of the classroom getting swung open with such force it collides with the wall and startles all the students inside. 

“SAMU YA BASTARD!” Atsumu yells from the doorway.

“Looks like I gotta run, see you later!” Osamu says and picks up his bag and lunch boxes. 

Boxes. As in plural. As in it looks like Osamu stole Atsumu’s lunch. Suna is not surprised in the slightest.

—

A few days after the lunch incident, Suna gets hit in the face by one of Osamu’s spikes during afternoon practice. The ball hits his nose which causes a nosebleed and Suna is told to get off the court until it’s stopped. Not only is this extremely embarrassing but it’s also very inconvenient because it gives Ginjima the perfect opportunity to ridicule him. 

“Keep going like that and Osamu will actually start making you lose brain cells for real,” he says, making the others laugh at him.

Osamu looks apologetic, but also a bit confused at Ginjima’s statement. 

“Was I making him lose pretend brain cells before or?” He asks.

Suna really wishes Ginjima would shut up, he used to be really nice and polite back when they were first years, but evidently that was all a facade.

“Yeah, Suna thinks you’re making him stupid,” Ginjima, who did not shut up, says.

“Huh?”

“Just ignore him, he’s full of shit like the rest of this team,” Suna tries to say, but it comes out sounding funny due to him pinching his nose to stop the blood. “And shouldn’t you all be practicing? We have nationals to win so get on with it.” 

Suna goes to sit on the bench, one of the first years hand him some tissue paper. In the background he hears the team blabbering.

“See I told you we should’ve made Suna captain.”

“Atsumu take notes.”

“Hey you heard the man, get back to business.”

Practice moves on and Suna tries to drown it all out, he’s kind of become an expert at that the last few weeks. But one sound breaks through. The familiar tone of Osamu’s laughter breaks through Suna’s barrier and he instinctively turns his head towards it, forgetting about his nose for a second. Osamu is laughing, Atsumu is on the ground, Suna is sure the two happenings have some sort of correlation. 

Suna feels dizzy, he thinks that maybe the hit to his face caused a concussion. He voices his concerns to his coach, who immediately sends him to the nurse accompanied by two first years in case he would collapse and die on the way there. 

he makes it to the office all in one piece and the nurse declares him perfectly healthy, except for his bloody nose. She tells him to lay down and rest in her office for the rest of practice so she can observe him. Suna isn’t a medical professional, but he thinks the nurse is wrong, the impact of the ball must have scrambled his brain in one way or another, because why else would Osamu’s laughter still ring in his head over and over again like an overplayed song on the radio.

—

A few days after the volleyball face incident, Suna runs out of excuses as to why he can’t study with Osamu after school. His grades aren’t getting better, multiple teachers have stopped him in the hallways or asked him to stay after class to ask what’s going on with him. By now it’s not something he can blame solely on Osamu making him stupid by association, because his messed up sleep schedule is probably playing a big part in it too. 

At first, Suna had only stayed up late to try to catch up on the work he was unable to do in Osamu’s presence, but then it had worsened, and he wasn’t able to do anything while on his own either. By the time Suna’s brain was completely fried, he had gotten himself a caffeine addiction, which then fucked with his sleep schedule even further.

Suna is a walking zombie.

Maybe if he ate the brain of someone really smart, this would all go away.

Instead he’s walking to the Miya residence with one out of four Miyas beside him. Previously there were two, but Atsumu wanted to get something from the nearby store and ran off with a “see ya losers,” before stumbling over his untied laces and almost falling to the ground.

The house is empty when they get there. They kick off their shoes on the welcome mat, not bothering to place them nicely, and walk to the kitchen to grab some drinks and a packet of crackers. 

Suna badly wants his afternoon coffee but he knows Osamu isn’t too keen on it so he doesn’t ask.

“So what subject is the most pressing?” Osamu asks him when they’ve sat down at the kitchen table.

“Math, I guess, since we have a test on Friday,” Suna answers, which seems to come as a surprise for Osamu.

“We have a math test on Friday?” Osamu’s mouth is slightly open as he takes this information in. He looks confused and Suna finds himself staring. 

He can physically feel his brain cells pack their bags and leave, fleeing from the prison that is Suna’s body. He honestly can’t blame them for that, he’d leave himself too if he could.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for the two of us to study together, we should find a study group at the library or something.”

“Just because I forgot about one test?” Osamu looks offended.

“No, because I’m pretty sure you’re sucking my intellect out of me,” Suna blurts out.

“I this related to what Gin said when I spiked that ball at ya?”

“Yes,” Suna says, thinking there’s no point in hiding anything from Osamu anymore. Despite his many claims of it, Osamu isn’t that stupid, he’d find out sooner rather than later anyway. “I told Gin that ever since I started spending more time with you I’ve had trouble focusing. I can’t do anything in class because I just end up staring at you, same with our study session. I can’t do anything when I get home either because I end up thinking about you and I can barely sleep because guess what? I’m also dreaming about you. I’ve consumed a dangerous amount of coffee the last few weeks and I can barely form sentences so yeah, to get to the point I think you’re making me stupid.”

“Yeah that sounds kinda stupid,” Osamu agrees. “It also kinda sounds like you’ve got a crush on me.”

Suna wants to laugh at that really, really, wants to laugh at that ridiculous statement, but he can’t. He can’t because Osamu is right, it does sound like he’s got a crush on him. With all the staring, thinking, dreaming. With how Osamu’s laugh plays on repeat in his head and the way he wants to trace his moles from his arm to his back.

Yeah, it really sounds like Suna’s got a big, fat, life ruining crush on his friend.

“Maybe I do,” Suna says quietly to himself, not realizing Osamu can very much hear him.

“No wait, hold up, I was kidding.”

“No but I think I actually do,” Suna says, louder this time. “Osamu I have a crush on you.”

Osamu looks stunned by it.

“Why are you just running with this? If you actually had a crush on me you wouldn’t say it so casually.”

Now it’s Suna’s turn to look stunned.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he questions.

“Because it took me like three months to come to terms with my crush on you so it can’t take you three seconds!” Osamu yells at him. It’s moments like this when Suna remembers that he shares DNA with Atsumu. Then he dismisses any thoughts of Atsumu and plays that sentence back in his head.

“You have a crush on me?” 

“Is water wet? Is the sky blue? Are we gonna fail our math test this Friday?”

“I see your point.”

When Suna thinks about it, the fact that Osmu likes him isn’t that surprising. Just like their friendship grew slowly and steadily over the years, it’s now grown even further. It was rather foolish of Suna to rule out that possibility and expect their growing relationship to just stop once they reached the friendship level.

But then again, Osamu did reduce him to a fool.

They sit in silence for a while, having lots of new information to process and none of it related to math.

“So if I asked you out on a date, you would say yes,” Suna breaks their silence.

“Hypothetically, yes,” Osamu answers. “But if you’re asking for real then wait until after Friday because I really don’t wanna fail this test.”

They’ve been sitting at the kitchen table for about ten minutes, but it feels like at least an hour. Their snacks are untouched and their books are still closed. Suna decides to change that. 

“Okay,” he says, picking up his math book and flipping it to the right page. The test is on algebra, the last class Suna remembers paying attention in they worked on geometry. “I’ll ask you on Friday then.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Osamu says and shoots him a smile before they dive into the wonderful world of algebra.


End file.
